in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories:What to Ink-spect?! To that One Splatfest!
What to Ink-spect?! To that One Splatfest! is the first miscellaneous IaLR story made by . Due to this story being an origin story, no one else is allowed to bump in and enter this. At the moment, it is on a hiatus until At the End of No Gun will be released. Synopsis Who knew, festivals are popular, and so does the Splatfests! This covers up some of Klitz's origin, notably his opinion about girls notably Callie., but the main cause comes from his teammates... It also changed his personality! The Callie vs. Marie Splatfest was supposed to be a memorable experience for every Inkling, but not in this case. What exactly happened?! Plot (The story starts in a subway, with quiet music, and...another normal day in Inkopolis in the meantime. Klitz steps out of the subway, followed by three other green Inkling Girls. Actually, the four of them are a team, and they're here for the special Inkopolis news.) Klitz: I haven't stepped to Inkopolis since few years ago, and things changed a bit. *now speaking in Inkling language* special news should be announced soon! Who's ready? Supernova, you must be, right? Supernova: [Oh yeah! We, the 29th Green Team, are always ready! Isn't that right?] Green Inkling Girl #1: Yeah~! Green Inkling Girl #2: isn't? We're this energetic and we're strong enough to defeat some teams! (Introducing the Green Team #29! Supernova is the leader of the group, who leads her teammates well and is ready for anything. She's a princess of a royal family, but no one knows for sure since she never tells anyone about it, although she does wear a gown meant to be a princess at occasions and sometimes a tiara. She's the one with the default long hair, and wears the Bobble Hat, Squid Satin Jacket and Acerola Rain Boots. She mains the Carbon Roller that comes from Inkopolis Plaza and has a liking on it. The two unknown Inkling Girls are twins, and have short hair. They are cheery but they tend to argue each other. They both have Noise Cancelers, Cherry Kicks, but their clothings are different. The first unknwon Inkling Girl has the Berry Ski Jacket, and the second one has the Hula Punk Shirt. Both have the Splat Brella as their main weapon. Klitz is the only Inkling Boy in the team and had a slightly different personality compared to the present. He was the first to act most of the time and is shown to be open to his teammates, compared to his current edgy personality. He had the Black V-Neck Tee, and the Yellow-Mesh Sneakers, not having any headgear at all. His main weapon is, of course, the unusual Splat Roller.) (Screen points at the current news that's starting, in the Inkling language. By the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie!) Callie: on to your tentacles... Marie: Inkopolis News time! Callie: we reveal the stages, some special news! Marie: Ooooh! Callie: received word from...on high. Marie: don't mean...! Callie: right! There's going to be a Splatfest soon! Marie: What's the theme? What's the theme?! Callie: a moment! The theme is descending as we speak! Marie: see it! Let's see it! (The screen shows something...printed.) Callie: it's here! We've got the Splatfest theme! Marie: hear it! Let's hear it! Callie: right then, I'll announce the theme! Marie: *gulp* ... Callie: theme for the upcoming Splatfest is... Marie: for iiiiiit... (The final Splatfest for this first season: Team Callie vs. Team Marie!) The entire Green Team #29: Whaaat?! Green Inkling Girl #1: hyped! So hyped! Klitz: *concerned* this Splatfest will obviously break the community...! (As the screen briefly shows some Inklings having mixed feelings about this, it turns back to the news as the Squid Sisters speak about it.) Callie: knew this day would come... Marie: Splatfest to end all Splatfests, Callie: further ado, let's introduce the teams... She's the winningest Squid Sister in Splatfest history: CALLIE! Marie: the only Squid Sister who isn't boring: MARIE! Callie: ... *stares at Marie* know, I'm going to be the bigger squid today... That's why I'm going Team Marie! Marie: you've seen the light, teammate. Go Team Marie! Callie: But that means you have to go Team Callie! Marie: right. I'd rather give DJ Octavio a sponge bath. Supernova: *giggles* one... Hahaha! I'm looking forward to this! *snaps finger* how come I almost forget something? Green Inkling Girl #2: dance party? That's the first day of the Splatfest! We should be using this day and others to practice! Klitz: I'll be back...! *dashes off* A Yellow Female Inkling: gave me a sneaky idea! Get to the merchandise, folks! Callie: IT. Team Callie is going to bury you! You are your gray hair are going down, grandma! Marie: ... *shocked, feeling roasted* Callie: about you at home? Whose side are you on? Marie: to the Pledge Box and don't be dumb! (The rest of the news is now about stages: Hammerhead Bridge and Blackbelly Skatepark are the notable ones.) A Blue Male Inkling: the Pledge Box!!! (Oh, and almost every Inkling are now on the votes.) Callie: next time... The Squid Sisters: fresh! ---- (At a hotel, in a specific far room from the entrance...) Klitz: This seriously cannot be happening. I've been to all previous Splatfests and now this? ???: I believe you're not interested at it? Klitz: Hey you! This is not your room! ???: I know, but I had a duplicate key for this room, to stay for a while! I may be excited at any event but this one, I'm very neutral at! Klitz: You had a duplicate? What are you, a stalker? ???: Oh, right. *gives Klitz the actual key* Sorry if I had to steal it, but Inklings these days are making my life worse! They say you had something special, but you don't! Klitz: I beg to differ but you will never know. Take that! As for courtesy since it's needed as a rule for my team, your name? ???: Right! I am slipping that in mind. It's Sasha. Sasha Stylink, to be exact! I got to rush, kthnxbai! *rushes outside but stops, unnoticed* Klitz: Well then, bye and- *suddenly gets shot once to the face* What was that?! Sasha: *a bit surprised, holding the Splattershot* You're Kelvelitz "Klitz" A. Krieg from what I heard, am I right? Klitz: Yes, so- *realizes something* How did you know my full name, as I rarely say that to very few Inklings?! Sasha: Too bad. You're not that sensitive in being attacked, unlike from what I heard about you! You must be ashamed, and I can't wait to meet your teammates personally! *giggles, and leaves* Klitz: *slowly looks at the window* I guess I need to learn more about myself and my true goals now that got mentioned. I better go back to my team. *leaves the hotel* Green Inkling Girl #1: Klitz! You ready for bunch of practice? Green Inkling Girl #2: already ready, but you seem concerned! Don't 'ya worry, we're here! Klitz: nothing, although let me prepare myself and go to that museum like usual! (The scene shows Klitz gearing and preparing himself up as he goes outside of the hotel, going to that museum.) Klitz: *arrives* The Museum D'Alfonsino...what's really going on? Something's really off! (A blue orb was in the middle, roaming around. Then...) ???: I see you're one of them. One of the three heroes needed for three beings. This is not the time to show the past, but the peek of my spiritual body can be shown seconds later, and for the time being, your temporary job as the guard of this museum will carry at the start of your new adventure. Oh, and control your opinions, you have been warned about it. Klitz: *sees said "spiritual body" of the orb, AKA its mirage, which flies away* Wait! I have some questions about this! ...It left, but to still be a guard for a while, again? This is not my day already. *notices some notable features that were recently added* This isn't normal. A challenge set with 3 trials, a safe room, and the "Jinxing Portal Feature"? This museum normally doesn't have those! *rolls eyes, only to see those disappear* They were...illusions, and not for eel? I can't ink-spect that! What is this? (Suddenly, the alarm sound.) Klitz: Already time for the map switch? Maybe I could use that time to practice more on my Splat Roller skills. *heads out, sees the maps rotating for Turf Wars* Supernova: I thought I was the only one who had to prepare myself, although in my case it's at our team room in that hotel. I can't wait for that dance party, and it's where Inklings should recognize me well! Green Inkling Girl #1: Supernova? Green Inkling Girl #2: curious~! Supernova: will know why, I just hope nothing bad happens! Klitz: me. You are required to bring a partner and you haven't talked about it. Just like the Inkling Girl twins, I am curious about it! Supernova: talked about it, but I've already made up my mind. Of course, it's you, Klitz! Green Inkling Girl #1: Commence the fanfictions! Green Inkling Girl #2: hyped now and again! Klitz: or you'll get punished :P. It's just a dance, what's the problem about it? Enough talking, let's start our daily practice for the entire week! Supernova: might not be the true leader of the team, but you heard him. Let's go! ---- (That training wasn't seen, as the story timeskips to the first day of the final Splatfest. Note, different date to keep it at least a little canon to the IaLR series.) (It was dawn in Inkopolis...but it seemed quiet. This is not the time when the Splatfest starts...) Supernova: *just woke up early* get... Huh? The twins are still sleeping but where is...? (At Museum D'Alfonsino) Klitz: *just entered* What is she...? (Callie is seen a little bit further from the entrance.) Callie: nothing here! Those rumors are a lie! On the bright side, that made my lovely Roller going! Rollers are the very best! Marie: Chargers are the best, fixed that for you. Callie: up, we have to prepare our moves for the final Splatfest! And there's one thing we can agree on: Girls are always better! Marie: no Inkling Boy got to host the Inkopolis News throughout history and it still remains, but don't get too far about it. Also, Inkling Girls dominate almost about everything. Callie: I was just saying. Marie: maybe you weren't joking? Klitz: *hides in a corner to eavesdrop the conversation and gets greatly triggered* What?! (From above, around the ceilings, and near a room's entrance...) ???: I like that little competition! But what's with boys and girls of your species? Sasha: Lopmon, keep the tone down or you'll be spotted. This isn't the right time to reveal yourself to other Inklings, you know. Lopmon: Right, sorry. I thought you said nobody will enter here around this time.... *walks away* Callie: there's 2 minutes left, time to go! Marie: and I'll be waiting... *goes ahead first, then Callie follows after* Klitz: *stops hiding* Nothing is damaged, but... What?! They say girls are always better just because of the Inkopolis News thing, and almost anything?! *sigh* I should go back! (Couple of minutes later... Inkopolis News time!) Callie: on to your tentacles... Marie: Inkopolis News time! Callie: Callie (Yay!) or Team Marie (Boo!)? Marie: over to the pledge box and pick my side! Callie: hours while this Splatfest is ongoing... Marie: you ever want to take a break and dance at a party? Callie: special dance party will be held for that amount of hours! Marie: sure to get fancy and pick a partner whose gender is not the same as yours! Callie: complemented being fancy! Yay!) We're not joining, of course, but it's a way to get along! Marie: you really should be about costumes if you change your mind. *wink* (Followed by the Splatfest stages and all of that.) Callie: next time... The Squid Sisters: fresh! (End of Inkopolis News.) (The Green Team #29 are assembled by that time and are ready, but they need to pick a side.) Green Inkling Girls #1 and 2: go Team Marie! She's green after all! Supernova: let's not go to that direction. Choosing just because of color sounds dumb. Klitz: opinion about "Choosing a side just because of the idol they love the most is dumb" doesn't apply in this, and 3 out of 4 from us like Marie a lot. I'm that third Inkling out of the four! Supernova: love for Team Callie? She's cool, come on! Green Inkling Girl #1: like her too. We feel equal about them and just chose randomly, to be honest, but who cares? Green Inkling Girl #2: Unfortunately this will be hard to decide for a reason now! Klitz: is good and all, but no thanks. Supernova: I thought you like Callie recently. Did something change your mind? Klitz: moment where I was talking about Callie just became the best with all those Splatfest wins and how she's good at Roller weapons? I don't want to speak it out loud... It's just that I... Ugh, let me think about it! *dashes off* Green Inkling Girl #1: again! Supernova: chasing him this time unlike the first time! *follows to where Klitz is going* Green Inkling Girl #2: we go, waiting is like, no big deal for us, right twin sister? ---- (After that short chase, between buildings...) Supernova: Wait up! *gasp* (Oh no, did I just...) Klitz: *stops running* ...You never told me you can speak English after all this time, did you? Supernova: I am a special Inkling after all, like you, so I can speak English. You know the notable thing for Inklings that do so. Klitz: Who cares, there's few Inklings that speak it. Now stop chasing me, I don't want to think about the conclusion. Supernova: *left eye twitching* Ugh, guess I have to do it after years. As the hidden princess of Inkopolis Plaza, you should stop! (Klitz gets surprised about this. Is there really a princess of Inkopolis Plaza? Is Supernova truly the daughter of a royal Inkling family that makes her earn this title? If that is the case, is she destined to evolve into the Inkling princess of the Sun and Moon in the future, then galaxies beyond?) Klitz: ...Glad I wasn't going crazy with my mind thinking you're just a normal Inkling Girl, but that's not what I was worried for, okay? It's about the Splatfest I'm worried about, don't you think that breaks the community? Supernova: I know that, but I want to argue about it after the dance party. I am required to join in as the princess, and I didn't really want to. *idea* Hey, I'm the one to have an idea first this time around. We can share about it during that party, that's because dance parties are special in having that kind of action! Or so does my family speak. Klitz: Fun idea, we can deal the Splatfest later. Besides, it's 48 hours this time around! You better stop being so slow and lost, though. Seriously, I mean, you don't look good enough. Supernova: Honestly, I'm getting tired being a princess, and don't insult me like that!!! Regardless, woomy Boo-yah! Let's do this as our first-time proper experience with the two of us! Thus, I have a favor. (Two hours later, in the building the dance party will take place...) Green Inkling Girl #1: party's about to start! Eek! I'm so hyped! Green Inkling Girl #2: too, twin sister! Boo-yah! (The Inkling Girls and Boys who participate in the party are almost ready. Few minutes left for it to start...And it begins!) Green Inkling Girl #2: here! Oh my gems! (The participants are with their partners at first, but the lights turn dark and eventually they are separated. Part of the flow. As the lights turn on, they find themselves with their new partners.) Klitz: with... I hate this, but I can deal with it like usual! *notices his partner* You're from a week ago? Sasha: Wow, didn't expect to meet each other. I thought you're about battling! *giggles* But I'd love to see you dance! Klitz: I'm horrible at dancing but I'm doing this for a purpose. Supernova: with a purple Inkling Boy, neat. Random Purple Inkling Boy: dance, girl! Supernova: with a cost I need to do. *starts singing a custom song* What am I gonna do when I don't get what I want? Will I still succeed in life? What am I gonna do when I don't get this very wish, this is something I will strive! Let's survive, let's survive, until the very end! I will own the cosmos! And you and I, you and I, memories are what we send! Green Inkling Girl #1: swear, if both of them will sing... Klitz: For this, as a tradition! *starts singing as well* One, two, three, and with those three strikes, you're out, will I ever get to change, or will I have the same trait? To remind, and be out of place with my lively Green team? One, two, three, I should think at my friends, I should protect them well, at the cost of my life! So keep it, a promise, nothing will stop that dream! Green Inkling Girl #2: just did, I'm fangirling!!! First time they did this, was this planned?! Green Inkling Girl #1: did I ink-spect, outside that final Splatfest of Inkopolis Plaza?! Green Inkling Girl #2: This! (Change of partners in a cycle!) Sasha: something I did not expect, props to him and that other Inkling Girl! *starts dancing with her new partner* Supernova: *dancing elegantly and singing well at the same time* Nothing breaks orders, unless it's someone higher than me, sadly. Klitz: *dancing horribly at the other hand, but sings at his best* Don't do that attack, you're a fool, and make me think carefully! Supernova: Now '''you' break a rule...'' Klitz: A princess, should not rule everything, then brag on it! Supernova: You're big talk, this is a battle of our fates! Klitz: So what's the deal, I don't care just one bit... Supernova: At that rate, you would be at my toes! Klitz: You're doing it wrong! Supernova: And so did you! Let's go back, go back to the planned song! (Another change of partners, 3 cycles left for the origjnal pairs to be togehter again.) Supernova: What am I gonna do when I don't get what I want? Will I still succeed in life? Just because I am now trying, doesn't mean I should start crying! Klitz: One, two, three, and with those three strikes, you're out. Stop being power-hungry in this route! Supernova: How can you tell, I di-'' (Slow-motion, Supernova trips due to the floor being to slippery, and she's still not used to wearing her emerald gown! She has her tiara for this party, which fell off after the trip. Most Inklings are surprised.) '''Sasha:' Whoa... I'm gonna back off. Green Inkling Girl #1: party's toast, Supernova's realistically a crybaby for the most part. Green Inkling Girl #2: least we don't tear up actual tears, I'd dub them the "Ink Tears"! Sounds about right! Klitz: And this is what you call, unintentionally getting backstabbed. We never planned for most of the lyrics we did! Supernova: You sure tried, but... *sniff* I hate it when this happens! Life is unfair! Klitz: Says the Inkling Girl who wants to own what she could rule as a princess despite being tired of it, and could not take care of one's self properly! Supernova: Yeah, even though everything should be equal! Let me take my time... *walks away from the building* Green Inkling Girl #1: time's the charm, except it's Supernova this time around. (At a fair distance, the Squid Sisters were talking, but when they saw the window about this recently started incident, they have mixed feelings.) Marie: assume he got triggered because of what you said back in Museum D'Alfonsino, Callie? :O Callie: up, it's impossible for him to hear it back then! Marie: you know the purpose of that Splatfest, even though in this case it took place on a dance party (More like, "singing party".)? We both agreed Inkling Girls are better in any way, but it was the fight to see who's the best Squid Sister, but I'm so sure your statement back then did this. Callie: [You're trying to insult me, huh? How about you start being naughty completely?! Marie: *gasps* ...! Callie: 'joking, we don't want a disappointment from our fans! '~ To be expanded further: Now at its hiatus ~ Cast (So Far) *Green Team #29, an Inkling team known in Inkopolis Square **Supernova **Klitz **Two Unknown Inkling Girls *The Squid Sisters (Both are owned by and are temporarily used for this story) **Callie **Marie *Sasha Stylink *Azelf *Lopmon *More TBA Trivia *The title of this story was changed numerous times. It was also intended to be similar of those Japanese Anime titles, as well. **The title has a word play with "expect", "inspect" and "ink". **Despite this Japanese-ish title, the story is not about the Splatfest as a whole. It's about the main incident between Klitz and Supernova and how this said incident changed their lives. *As of August 26, 2017, the plot got revamped, trying to keep the same thought, but it'll still be on a hiatus to prevent early spoilers, even thought it is obvious by then. Category:Stories Category:Stories on hold